deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He previously fought Akuma in the 2nd episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung. He also appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he transformed into Fei Long. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shang Tsung vs Broly * Shang Tsung vs Dr. Doom (Abandoned) * Shang Tsung vs. Edward Kelley * Envy vs Shang Tsung * Shang Tsung VS F.A.N.G. * M. Bison vs Shang Tsung * Shang Tsung vs Sagat * Shang Tsung vs Mamizou Futatsuiwa * Shang Tsung vs Mystique * Necalli vs Shang Tsung * Nightmare vs Shang Tsung * Sans vs Shang Tsung * Seth vs Shang Tsung With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: '''Possible Opponents' * Double (Skullgirls) * Enchantress * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Geese Howard (King of Fighters) * Hades * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct) * Ra's al Ghul * Rogue * Seth (Street Fighter) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Jafar (Disney) History Death Battle Info (Official) * Age: Unknown * Height: 5'11" (180 cm) * Weight: 210 lbs (95kg) * Occupation: Sorcerer Flaming Skulls *Can attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three *Fire Damage *Swift & Deadly *Unlimited Supply of Human Skulls Hot Escape *Teleport Ability *Extremely Fast *Wide Range *Burns victims when Appearing Close Enough *Sucker Punch Morphing *Can change into Anyone He Knows *Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject *Enables Hundreds of New Strategies Straight Sword *About Three Feet Long *Secretly Hidden *Of Unknown Make *Prefers Fists & Magic Over Swordplay Soul Steal *Sustains Youth *Restores Energy & Health *Gains Opponent's Memories & Skills *Uses Skills for Morph Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Threw Quan Chi off the temple (as Ermac) Gallery ShangTsungSprite.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3, Official Concept Art by John Tobias.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3, Official Concept Art by John Tobias Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Shang Tsung (MKVDCU).jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game.png|Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie.png|Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Psychic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters